Destins brisés II : Les Trois Mousquetaires
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Peter a trahi, mais il avait des raisons. De mauvais raisons, assurément, mais elles ont été suffisantes à une époque troublée ou il était perdu. Introspection d'un personnage mal-aimé qui est la base même de l'histoire d'Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : je ne suis pas blonde et je n'ai pas inventée un sorcier binoclard qui sauve le monde, je ne suis donc pas – ô rage, ô désespoir – Mrs Rowling. Mais je lui emprunte ses personnages.**

**Moi qui ne savais pas quoi dire sur Peter, j'ai un OS en deux parties ! En espérant que cette introspection sur ce personnage peu connu et finalement assez mal aimé vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LES TROIS MOUSQUETAIRES **

**OU L'ADOLESCENCE DES MARAUDEURS (PARTIE 1)**

Je crois que notre groupe d'amis est à l'image de ce titre d'un roman français, _Les trois mousquetaires_, d'Alexandre Dumas. Bien que ce titre parle de trois mousquetaires, il y en a en réalité quatre. Et le quatrième est important – demandez à n'importe qui de vous dire les noms des mousquetaires dans ce roman, tout le monde vous citera D'Artagnan, mais peu se souviennent d'Athos, de Porthos ou d'Aramis.

Et bien, moi j'étais celui dont on sait qu'il existe mais sans connaître son prénom. Le suiveur, qui semble inutile et limité mentalement, celui qui n'a d'existence réelle qu'aux yeux de ses amis. Et malheureusement, parfois les amis ne suffisent pas.

Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, et tout ce que l'on retiendra de moi, c'est que j'ai trahi mes amis en provoquant leur mort. Mais je ne suis pas que le traître, le rat vendeur, le garçon plus large que haut. Mon histoire commence bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Avant que mes pouvoirs ne se révèlent. Mes parents étaient tous deux sorciers – oh, pas d'une ascendance sang-pur, simplement des nés-moldus. Mais ils étaient persuadés que leurs enfants seraient forcément des sorciers. Et ils ont attendu pendant longtemps que mes pouvoirs apparaissent. La première fois que j'ai utilisé la magie, c'était la veille de mes neuf ans – alors que la plupart des sorciers se découvrent à l'âge de six ans. Pour la première fois, mes parents ont été fiers de moi. Il faut dire que mes petites sœurs, des jumelles de six ans, utilisaient déjà leurs dons pour me faire tourner bourrique. Maman m'a emmené avec elle au cinéma et papa m'a offert un livre - _Les trois mousquetaires_, ce livre qui a finalement rythmé ma vie.

Et deux ans après, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Ma mère était ravie, et mon père était fier de m'emmener au Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter mes affaires. Moi j'étais juste content qu'ils soient heureux. Je me fichais d'être un sorcier ou un moldu.

Le premier septembre, je me suis retrouvé seul dans le train, malgré toutes les promesses de mes parents, qui m'affirmaient que tout le monde voudrait être mon ami. J'étais avec trois enfants qui se connaissaient, un sang-pur, Egon MacMillan, et deux sang-mêlés, Helen Grant et Bertram Aubrey. Ils ne m'ont pas parlé du trajet, ne me voyant même pas. Je sais maintenant qu'Egon et Helen se sont mariés – ils ont nommés leur garçon Ernie (un prénom vraiment immonde, vous ne trouvez pas ?). Quand à ce cher Bertram, il a été la victime d'une farce de James et Sirius – enfin, nous ne sommes pas rendus là.

J'étais persuadé que je serai un Poufsouffle, comme ma maman. Je n'étais pas assez ambitieux, ni d'assez haute naissance pour aller à Serpentard, pas assez intelligent pour Serdaigle et trop peu courageux pour Gryffondor.

J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée de passer sous ce chapeau miteux – ce qui est plutôt drôle avec le recul. Et j'ai sursauté quand celui-ci m'a parlé à l'oreille. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce qu'il m'a chuchoté : « Peter Pettigrow. J'ai bien connu tes parents. Tu penses être un Poufsouffle ? Tu t'ennuierais là-bas, ils sont trop calmes pour toi. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour Serdaigle – sans que ce ne soit une insulte, très peu de sorciers désirent y aller, passer son temps à travailler... Quant à Serpentard... Non, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Alors pour toi, ce sera... GRYFFONDOR ».

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé en face de Remus Lupin et à côté de Lily Evans. Ils avaient l'air d'être calmes et intelligents, tout au contraire de Sirius Black, qui flirtait avec la rouquine, sans prendre garde à ses regards noirs. C'est ce soir-là que j'ai fait connaissance avec mes premiers amis. James Potter et l'inconscient Sirius se disputaient un peu – une historie de famille, à ce que j'ai compris, mais James paraissait admirer Sirius. Et tous deux s'intéressaient à Remus et moi, sans avoir d'arrières-pensées, ni par pitié m'a-t-il semblé.

Nous sommes rapidement devenus assez complices, même si Remus n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement heureux de cette amitié naissante. Et il était particulièrement mystérieux – imaginez, il a perdu trois grands-mères (ce qui est déjà étrange), sa mère était régulièrement malade et sa sœur est également décédée, et tout ça en l'espace d'un an et demi. Bien sûr, l'idée de la lycanthropie est rapidement venue à l'esprit de James, et Sirius s'est rapidement persuadée que c'était Mrs Lupin qui en était victime. Jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde que si Mrs Lupin était un loup-garou, son fils n'irait pas la voir pendant la pleine lune, mais plutôt dans les jours qui suivent. Et après quelques recherches, nous avons pris conscience que c'était Remus, notre ami, qui souffrait de lycanthropie.

Aucun de nous ne l'a repoussé, et très vite, James, leader incontesté et meilleur diplomate de nous trois – Remus étant le meilleur, mais des ces circonstances, il aurait été difficile de le lui demander... - en a parlé au jeune Lupin, lui assurant que nous voulions toujours être ami avec lui et que la seule rancune que nous pouvions avoir contre lui est qu'il ne nous en avait pas parlé. Rapidement, notre amitié est devenue plus forte. C'est également cette année-là, notre deuxième à Poudlard, que j'ai trouvé comment suivre Remus pendant la pleine lune. Alors que je faisais des recherches sur les Animagus – punition d'une blague débile -, je me suis rappelé de nos recherches sur les loups-garous et le fait qu'ils ne supportaient pas d'être avec des humains. Sirius a tout de suite adhéré à cette idée, alors que James s'inquiétait de la difficulté à réaliser ce genre d'acte magique. Après que Sirius l'ait convaincu – en sous-entendant, peu subtilement, que James était le meilleur de nous trois en métamorphose, ce qui l'a convaincu – nous avons résolu de ne rien dire à Remus avant d'y arriver.

En cinquième année, nous pouvions tous trois – moi, avec plus de mal, étant donné mon faible niveau magique – nous transformer en Animagi. Nous en avons fait la démonstration à Remus la veille de la première pleine lune de l'année scolaire. Et pendant nos trois dernières années, Remus n'a plus été seul à la pleine lune, pas même pendant les vacances où nous trouvions toujours un moyen d'aller chez lui – dans l'ignorance totale des nos parents respectifs.

Mes années à Poudlard ont été rythmées par les blagues – où, grâce à mon apparente naïveté, j'excellais à distraire les victimes. J'avoue ne pas bien suivre aussi vite que les autres, mais mes amis étaient toujours prêts à m'aider et mon niveau scolaire était, de ce fait, tout à fait acceptable ; bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir au-dessus de Troll en potion, malgré l'aide de Lily, la meilleure de notre année dans cette matière, à égalité avec le graisseux Severus Snape, notre victime préférée. Nous étions un groupe soudé, bien que la plupart des gens ne nous connaissaient pas, Remus et moi. Lui en était plutôt content, sachant que moins il était proche des gens, plus son problème de fourrure resterait secret. Moi, je voulais être connu pour moi et non pour être le suiveur de Potter et Black, le terrible duo de Gryffondor.

C'est à ce moment là qu'a eu lieu la blague débile de Sirius. Il s'est énervé contre le graisseux et, sans prendre garde aux conséquence – il a toujours été extrêmement impulsif -, il a donné la clé à Snape pour entrer dans le saule cogneur. Heureusement, il en a parlé à James, qui a immédiatement réagi. Il a ordonné à Sirius de rester dans la chambre et de ne pas en sortir et m'a emmené avec lui. Arrivé au saule cogneur, il m'a dit de rester avec Remus toute la nuit, et lui a arraché in extremis Snape à Remus. Cet épisode a marqué un nouveau tournant dans nos relations.

Bien sur, Remus en voulait énormément à Sirius et ne lui adressait plus la parole alors que ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi sage – plus de bêtises, les devoirs faits à temps et plus une allusion à Snape. James et moi avons réussi à les faire se réconcilier à force d'argumentations et de regards suppliants – mais James Orpheus Potter arrive toujours à ses fins, quelque soit le temps qu'il lui fasse.

Mais notre amitié a supporté tous les problèmes que posent l'adolescence et nous sommes rentrés en septième aussi adultes et matures que nous le pouvions. Remus avait toujours été mature, et moi, j'étais trop timide pour me faire entendre, mais James et Sirius avaient bien ralenti sous l'influence l'un de Lily et l'autre de notre loup-garou.

Lily Evans, charmante rouquine aux grands yeux verts, de la même année que nous, et résolument plus sage. Elle était assez gentille pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs de potion – Remus n'était pas meilleur que moi, et James et Sirius arrivaient à avoir de bonnes notes totalement au hasard mais avaient plus souvant des notes moyennes. Lily Evans, sur laquelle James avait craqué, au plus grand désarroi de Sirius, au début de notre cinquième année. Lily la préfète parfaite, dont le surnom avait été choisi par Sirius, et qui était la meilleure de notre année. Elle a été la numéro cinq de notre petit groupe, sans le savoir, tant l'amour que James avait pour elle était fort.

Remus a été le premier à comprendre que James était amoureux de Lily – avant Prongs lui-même, ses sens lycanthropes nous a-t-il dit. Il m'a convaincu facilement, mais Sirius a eu du mal à accepter que son presque frère ait une vie à côté de nous. Étrangement, il a été le plus grand conseiller en drague de James – peut-être savait-il que lui n'aurait jamais la chance de vivre heureux avec son amour.

Mais Lily n'aimait pas James. Oh, elle ne le détestait pas non plus, mais pour elle, il n'était pas assez responsable, et bien trop vantard. Ce qui fait que toutes les manœuvres qu'on a pu tenté se sont soldées par un échec. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius fasse cette blague débile et que James se calme pour aider ses amis.

Pour une fois, James s'est montré adulte et amical, sans cette façade de gars trop sûr de lui et supérieur aux autres. C'est le vrai James qui, contre toutes nos attentes, a séduit Lily. Nous étions vraiment naïfs à l'époque, loin de la guerre dans notre école surprotégée.

A la fin de l'année, Sirius et James se sont orientés vers la brigades des Aurors, tandis que Lily choisissait la médicomagie et Remus le professorat. Moi, j'étais serveur à La Tête de Sangliers. Ainsi se sont finies nos années au collège.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne suis toujours pas elle – ou elle n'est toujours pas moi, c'est vous qui voyez. Mais elle me prête gentiment Peter, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily. Donc merci JKR !**

**Voilà donc la deuxième partie de ma vision de Peter. Voici désormais les Maraudeurs à l'âge adulte. Peter avait deux sœurs, des jumelles dont j'avais même choisi les noms (Polly et Peggy), et qui finalement n'ont pas servi. Si quelqu'un en veut, qu'il me le demande, mais je ne dirais pas non.**

* * *

**LES TROIS MOUSQUETAIRES**

**OU LES ACTES ET REMORDS DE PETTIGROW(PARTIE 2)**

Nous avons continué comme avant, les réunions entre amis, les pleines lunes. Puis James et Lily se sont mariés.

A la même époque, Dumbledore nous a recruté pour l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai bien senti qu'il ne m'avait approché que parce que j'étais ami avec les autres et qu'il ne voulait pas que mes amis ne me cachent quelque chose. Personne, et pas même le sorcier le plus intelligent au monde, ne savait qui j'étais réellement, personne ne me voyait sous ce masque de garçon grassouillet et pleurnichard. Je n'étais que le faire-valoir, ce dont j'ai pris peu à peu conscience.

Je me suis perdu moi-même à ce moment-là. Lentement, sans m'en rendre compte, je perdais pied. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a senti. Il m'a recruté et semblait me comprendre, savoir ce que c'était d'être le laissé pour compte, la cinquième roue du carrosse. Il était si charmeur et séducteur que j'ai succombé. Sans me poser les bonnes questions, sans m'en référer à mes amis – pour la première fois de ma vie m'a-t-il semblé. J'étais libre de faire mes choix. De mauvais choix.

J'aimais mes amis. J'aimais Sirius et son sourire perpétuel, James et sa fidélité exemplaire, Remus et son amitié éternelle. J'aimais aussi Lily, comme une sœur, plus que mes propres sœurs. Ce sont les autres qui m'ont perdu, ceux qui chuchotaient sur notre passage, et qui riaient en me regardant.

Alors je les ai tous trahis, sans m'en rendre compte. Ils avaient pourtant tant foi en moi – et moi, je croyais qu'ils pensaient que le pauvre Peter auquel personne ne prêtait attention ne pouvait être le traître. En fait, ils me faisaient juste confiance.

J'ai failli me rétracter, et tout leur avouer quand Lily m'a posé bébé Harry dans les bras. Il m'a regardé avec ses beaux yeux verts, hérités de sa mère, et j'ai chaviré. Mais j'étais perdu et je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais plus quel chemin était le bon, et j'y ai laissé mon identité.

Lorsque j'ai été nommé gardien du secret, je me suis précipité chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai su que ce serait ma chance, qu'enfin je pourrais prouver que j'étais un aussi bon sorcier que James ou Sirius, que je valais tellement mieux que Remus. J'avais tort. Eux n'auraient jamais abandonner l'un des leurs, et c'est ce qui les rendaient si géniaux. Les mauvaises langues avaient raison, qui étais-je pour être leur meilleur ami, à ces héros ?

J'ai réellement compris que je m'étais trompé lorsque Sirius m'a poursuivi. Il ne voulait pas me tuer, ni même me faire du mal – si loin du Sirius inconscient de nos années Poudlard. Il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi j'avais tué son meilleur ami – notre meilleur ami pensait-il encore. Voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour m'aider. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu et si Sirius prouvait qu'il n'y était pour rien, alors les soupçons se porteraient sur moi. Et je n'étais pas assez fort pour assumer. Même si Sirius m'aurait défendu corps et âme, jusqu'au bout – les Maraudeurs réglaient leurs comptes entre eux, sans arbitrage extérieur

Être des Maraudeurs nous a à la fois fait triompher adolescents et perdu lorsque l'on a été adultes.

Alors j'ai préféré agir en lâche. J'ai tué les moldus et je me suis débrouillé pour que tout le monde me croit mort. Je me suis caché chez les Weasley, et leurs fils m'ont choyé. J'étais bien là-bas. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius revienne et veuille me fera payer. Douze ans à Azkaban lui avaient faire perdre tout sens moral et si ce cher Harry ne s'y était pas opposé, je serai mort bien plus tôt.

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai fui. Pour l'Albanie, où j'ai retrouvé mon maître. Ce maître qui m'a dépouillé d'une main humaine pour m'en offrir une magique et tellement mieux. Mais pleine de magie noire, et tellement destructrice.

Là-bas, j'ai ranimé mon maître jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour revenir en Angleterre. Je ne voulais pas, mais qui aurait pu protester face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? J'aurai voulu me transformer en rat et disparaître dans la nature, mais c'est à ce moment-là que ce lèche-bottes de Barty Croupton Junior est arrivé – et je savais qu'implicitement, il devait me surveiller. Alors, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence : un jour ou l'autre, je me retrouverais à rendre des comptes à mes anciens amis. Encore une fois, j'avais tort.

Sirius est mort tué de la main de sa cousine. Cette vipère de Bellatrix s'en est vanté devant moi, prenant ma colère pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Seul notre maître savait que je ne suivais plus leurs opinions depuis longtemps – et je n'étais toléré que parce que personne ne voulait se salir les mains dans mon sang. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas congédiés - un Mangemort inutile est un Mangemort mort. Mais, au fond de moi, je voulais assassiner la Lestrange pour avoir tuer un de mes amis.

Mais comme d'habitude, je me suis tu. Dire la vérité est parfois trop compliqué et trop profond pour qu'on la partage avec n'importe qui – et encore moins avec la plus tarée des Mangemorts.

Mais depuis que Harry est prisonnier dans ce maudit manoir Malefoy, je sais que ma fin est proche. Il est le fils de Lily et James, et cette double hérédité fait qu'il aura du mal à me laisser en vie alors que je suis un traître. Je le comprend et je serai honoré de mourir de sa main. J'ai fait assez de mal autour de moi pour désirer vivre encore longtemps.

Alors, cher Remus, tu es le dernier des Maraudeurs. J'espère que tu survivras à cette guerre. Et que, comme d'habitude, tu tireras des enseignements de mon choix. Moi, je sais que suivre Voldemort était une terrible erreur. Mais je ne l'ai su que trop tard, dans les yeux emplis de tristesse de Sirius le lendemain de la mort de James. Mais j'étais allez trop loin pour retourner en arrière. Toi, tu n'aurais jamais fait ces erreurs. Tu n'auras sûrement jamais ces parchemins, mais j'aurai tant voulu que tu comprennes mon choix. Au revoir, vieux frère.


End file.
